There is a growing demand for network devices capable of examining the content of data packets in order to improve network security and provide application-specific services. Modern network devices need to perform Deep Packet Inspection (DPI) at high speed. DPI involves scanning packet content for matching with a predefined dataset of patterns. Such patterns characterize specific classes of applications, viruses, or protocol definitions.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.